Elphie's Green Bottle, the Trapdoor, and a Letter
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Glinda the Good visits Elphaba's melting site and discovers the secret of her "death". One-shot, Gelphie FRIENDSHIP! Raing just in case....


**A story that I just sat down & started to write that just developed as I wrote. If it's no good, blame it on the change in temperature from going on vacation to Costa Rica for March break and it being a LOT hotter and humid than where I live.**

**Disclaimer: **_**To the tune of "We love you Conrad" from Bye Bye Birdie.**_

**I do own Wicked!/Oh, yes I do!/I do own Wicked/It's so true!/and because of this/I'm never blue!/Oh, I do own Wicked**

**OK, not really...**

Glinda the Good descended her bubble onto the grounds of Kiamo Ko castle. Quickly glancing around, she scurried inside the entrance hall, holding something in her hand. Across the entrance hall, up the stairs, and through the doorway into the famous room where Dorothy Gale melted the Wicked Witch of the West.

She walked across the room towards the window and looked out, possibly imagining the Witch standing there once. She turned and knelt down beside the place of the melting. A tear trailed down her face, ruining her perfect makeup. Several followed in pursuit, until she seemed to have no tears left to cry.

She touched the spot on the floor and her brow furrowed. She traced a line in the shape of a large square and her fingers found something. She tugged and pulled at the crack, rather hard for someone so small but it wouldn't budge. She felt around the area some more until she seemed to find something else, a button. She pressed it, and the square area she had traced before began to lower down mechanically. Glinda gasped at the discovery, and stepped onto it.

The room below was small and cramped with barely enough room for Glinda to stand in, and small enough for her to stand with her back to one wall and stretch her fingers out to touch the other. The Witch must have had to sit on the floor in an attempt to hide there.

Glinda climbed back out and looked around but was unable to find what she was searching for. She reached into the sequenced bag that she was carrying and pulled out a small, green bottle. She rushed to the desk for some parchment and a quill and scrawled a quick note. Walking back over to the trapdoor, she attached the note to the bottle and placed it in the center of the small room.

After a moment, the Good Witch climbed back out, pushed the button again to cover the evidence, and rushed back down the steps and out the castle doors. On the yard, she conjured up her bubble once more, then dissapeared into Oz's blue sky.

Elphaba Thropp stepped out from behind the same curtains were Glinda had hidden as she watched Elphaba 'melt' away.

Elphaba walked over to the trapdoor, opened it again, and jumped down into the room. She was only down there for a second before she emerged holding the green bottle. Taking in a deep breath, she read;

_My dearest, best friend Elphaba,_

_I do not know if you will be able to read this, or even if your alive, but I obviously discovered the trap door underneath your melting spot. I'm not angry at you for faking your death, nor will I try to search for you, as it would only lead to the public learning of your aliveness. Please know that I am doing everything in my power to make the Animal's lives better and have already sent Morrible to prison and the Wizard away in his balloon. I'm sorry that I didn't do this while you were "alive" and cleared your name then._

_On another note, I discovered the history behind both the green bottle and your parentage. I arrived back to the Emerald City from Kiamo Ko, I spoke with the Wizard and reveled that I had your cherished green bottle. He was shocked and, to my own surprise, pulled out an identical bottle. He said that, about 22 years ago, he had an affair with a woman named Melena Thropp and they both had those matching green bottles._

_I'm sorry if this news came as a shock to you, it certainly did to me._

_I hope you are well and that you (possibly) are happy with your new life. I miss you more that I can describe,_

_Glinda Upland_

_P.S, If you really do want to see me again, or need help, just send a message to me via Flying Monkey. I promise I'll come as fast as my bubble will take me._

Elphaba finished reading the letter, mouth open in shock. The Wizard, her father? It was impossible, absurd. Yet it explained so much. Shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts, she set the letter back down. _Just when I thought my life couldn't get stranger... The Wizard, my father, what next? Fiyero was a pink flamingo in another life?_

Just the mere thought of that made her smile a bit. Then she frowned again, she missed Glinda, missed the times back at Shiz where they spent all night staying up talking, or Galinda talking and her just trying to stay awake. Then Fiyero would show up to take Galinda on a date the next day at noon and find them fast asleep. Or the times that Galinda dragged Elphaba along on a shopping spree and they would bicker over her choice of black for all the clothes she bought then come to a compromise and go get some icecream.

Maybe she should contact Glinda, despite the risk....

**Yes, I know her thoughts were kinda confusifying at the end with the whole Galinda/Glinda thing. Oh well.....**

**Review please?**


End file.
